Angels and Demons
by kara hikaru
Summary: Full summary inside. Two worlds divided. Light and darkness. They are complete opposites, but what happens to their lives when an angel and a demon fall in love? One word. Destruction.
1. Angels and Demons

Summary: The Angels and Demons have been at war with each other for generations. The prince of the Demons is Roxas. The princess of the Angels is Namine. Namine gets sent on a suicide mission to the dark side of the world in the Demons land. She poises as a human servant to serve Prince Roxas and kill him when he takes the throne. But what happens when she falls for him and everyone is against it? Will she continue her mission for her land? Or will she save her true love and listen to her heart?

This world is divided. There are the creatures of light. There are the creatures of darkness. The Angels are against the Demons.

The Angels are only active at day. They wear white and are always peaceful. They love nature and each other. They are always loyal and live to love.

The Demons are only active at night. They wear black and always plan of revenge. They hate light and each other. They are always ruthless and love to live.

However the Demons are not that bad. They know how to have fun and they respect the royal family, same with the Angels.

*~*~*~*

"Namine. Are you clear with your mission?" The king of the Angels said to his only daughter.

"Yes father. I must kill the prince to save our land's life." A small, pale blonde figure said to the king.

"Very good. You have been training for this day for ten years. Don't fail us, Namine. Our lives depend solely on you…" The king said in his deep voice.

"Yes father. I understand." Namine said as she finally took off to fulfill her mission.

~**~**~

Namine found out some about the royal family traveling through the Demon Land. The royal family had a young prince and an even younger princess. The prince was very strong, however, the princess' demonic powers haven't come in yet.

Namine knew who they were, but did not know what they looked like.

Namine finally came up to the castle that surely belonged to the royals.

The castle was painted in a silvery, marble white. The rims of the doors and castle were painted in a shining gold. The gate was also a shining gold with no signs of decay. A garden full of ripe fruit surrounded the castle. The castle was shining in silver next to the moon. If one were to look at the castle, they would describe it as breathtakingly beautiful.

Namine walked up the long gravel road towards the castle. She looked around for someone who might be the prince. Instead there was a pink haired man who was tending to the roses in the garden.

"Excuse me, sir." Namine called with her black cloak falling over her petite figure.

"Yes?" The man said as he turned around. This man was a demon considering he loved nature.

"I'm here for a job as a servant." Namine said with a fake squeakiness. She had to disguise her voice. The man walked over to her looking her over with a slight suspicion. He sniffed a couple times.

"Ah. A human. It's rare to have human servants come here. They usually go to… the other freaks…" He said as he emitted a light growl.

"You mean the Angels?" Namine asked.

"Yes, but us Demons do not like addressing the freaks by their name." He said as he motioned for her to follow him as he walked the wooden gold door.

*~*~*~*

The inside of the castle was painted in a white, silver, making it shine in the pale moonlight. There were white and red roses in gold vases near the walls. The windows shone in a shining crystal. Who knew the Demons could afford all this gold.

The man, who Namine found out his name, Marluxia, led the young princess toward the throne room. There were two thrones. A larger one, for the prince or king, was a silver throne chair. A smaller one, for a queen, was a gold rimmed with silver.

"Come on! We don't have time for sight seeing!" Marluxia said. Namine ran to catch up with him.

"Where are we going? Are we seeing the king?" Namine spoke in her quiet voice. This caused the nature lover to laugh.

"We don't have a king." Marly said still snickering.

"Oh then who leads you?" Namine asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Our prince. Speaking of the devil…" Marly said as a red head and blonde came in followed by a young dirty blonde.

The red head was tall and slender. He had a nice build to his body. He had spiky red hair that resembled a fire. He had emerald eyes. He also had a black and red trench coat on. He had two reverse teardrops tattoos under his eyes. He looked like the guy that gets ticked off easily.

The older blonde had a mullet style to his hair. He was as tall as the red head. He had a goofy smile on his face. He had a green, bluish eye color. He had a black and blue trench coat on. He looked like he would love to have a good time.

The younger blonde was obviously a Demon. His fangs were clearly visible as were his claws. His hair was spiked up in different directions like he just got out of bed. His eyes were a beautiful sea blue. He looked at everyone with a face that clearly said, 'I'd rather sleep then sit here. I'm bored.'

The young boy sat at the throne and everyone bowed by getting on one knee and crossing their arm over their chest. Namine followed this action as it showed a great deal of respect for the one receiving the bows.

"Stand." The prince said motioning them all to stand.

"You are?" The prince asked as soon as everyone stood.

"Namine." Namine said letting her cloak hood fall over her slender shoulders.

"Namine…" The prince repeated as if mesmerized by it. His eyes glowed a light blue.

"A beautiful name to match a beautiful face. You may work and house here. Axel and Demyx will teach you all you need to know. Are you all right with that? Axel? Demyx?" The prince asked the red head and blonde.

"Yes, my prince." The red head said and bowed respectfully. The prince nodded and left the four of them alone as he left and got ready for bed.

"Ha ha! Have fun babysitting, Axel!" Marluxia snickered as he left to finish tending to his garden. Axel, the red head, glared at Marly's retreating form.

"Alright. Well this is Demyx." Axel said pointing to his blonde companion. Demyx waved hyperactively while smiling.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple. Namine nodded.

"Let's get this tour started!" Demyx said excitedly.

**~*~*~**

Axel, Namine, and Demyx spent most of the night just learning where all the rooms are. It took a few hours for the tour to end.

"Alright. The prince sleeps here. His name is Roxas, but you must always address him as 'my prince' in his presence. Same with the princess." Axel explained while walking past a few more doors.

"Oh ok." Namine said taking every bit of information in that she could.

"Demy!" A twelve-year-old girl called over to Demyx.

"Yes? My princess?" Demyx said politely.

"Let's play dress up!" The girl said happily. She had the same blue eyes as Roxas, but her hair was raven, jet-black.

"Uh. Dress up?" Demyx said as he blushed slightly.

"That's the princess and Roxas' little sister, Xion." Axel whispered to Namine who nodded in turn.

"Why is Demyx so nervous?" Namine asked so confused.

"You'll see." Axel said as he grinned and winked at Demyx, who blushed even more.

*~*~**~**~*~**~*

Axel pushed Namine over to her room.

"This is the girl dorm room." Axel said as he opened the door.

The room had three other beds. One with an orange bed spread. A pink bed spread, and a yellow one too. The last one was a plain white one that satisfied Namine okay.

"The white one is yours. You're allowed to decorate it any way you like." Axel said grinning. Namine smiled politely back and nodded.

They were interrupted, however, by loud laughing. Axel and Namine ran down the hall and the sight just killed Namine. Demyx was in a sea blue dress with lipstick all over his face.

Roxas was laughing so much and so hard that it resulted in tears rolling down his face. Demyx was looking at the ground with his cheeks colored a nice, dark shade of crimson red. Axel had started chuckling.

That's when Namine noticed something. Demons had special marks that they put on their mates and could control different elements. Demyx had a chakaram mark on his neck and Axel had a sitar on his neck as well.

"Excuse me. Are you two… mates?" Namine asked curiously and defensively. In her world it was rude to ask someone that out of the blue.

"Yep." Axel said grinning. Namine sighed quietly out of relief feeling better knowing that she didn't offend them.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Thanks for the laugh, Dem. Night." Roxas said returning to his room, stretching and still snickering.

"Night." Axel and Demyx said in unity.

"You can rest up in your room if you want. It is getting pretty late. The sun is almost up." Axel said yawning and stretching.

"Okay. Thank you. Good night." Namine said politely and bowed respectfully.

*~**~**~*

Namine laid in her bed thinking. She was very sleepy, however she learned a lot today. But she still had to complete her mission. The Demons must fall. But could she do it? Namine finally closed her eyes and waited for the darkness of a new day…

*~*~*~*

A/N: Ok, so what did you think? I think it's pretty good. More will be explained in the story. I did this story because if you played 358/2 days you know that Roxas and Xion don't get the respect they deserve. Well now, Roxy's the boss! You listen or you die!

Roxas: I command you to review! Oh and Kara owns nothing of KH.


	2. Disgrace

*Namine's POV*

"HEY! Newbie! C'mon, get up!" I stirred in my sleep as someone shook me.

"Huh?" I asked and sat up groggily.

"C'mon! We're in charge of your training!" A girl with cherry red hair said with her hands on her hips. She had short fangs. They were barely visible. She had no claws. I stretched sleepily.

"Who are you?" I asked as she grinned.

"I'm Kairi. I bet you met my dad huh?" She asked.

"Dad?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, Namine. My dad is Axel. My step parent is Demyx." She said. I stared at her.

"You know my name?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah, news travels fast here. Anyway get dressed and go see my parents." She said as she left to attend to her own duties. I sighed. Today is going to be a long day…

Axel and Demyx were waiting for me, ready and energized.

"Hey! Ready to see who you'll be serving?" Axel greeted.

"Morning, Namine!" Demyx chirped happily from Axel's side.

"Morning. Who am I serving?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't a grouch. Axel and Demyx grinned.

"You're lucky." Demyx said.

"You're serving Roxas, the prince. We'll see him later after going over some things." Axel said grinning and walking toward the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen." Axel said dramatically bursting in.

"No duh…" I sighed.

"What was that?" Axel said as he raised a brow.

"Oh… nothing." I said innocently and quickly. He looked suspicious.

"Where are they?" I heard a girl's voice scream.

"Oh no… She's up…" Demyx sighed.

"M-my princess. Please calm yourself… You must not wake up the prince…" A long blonde haired old man said a little scared.

"Why's he so scared of the princess?" I whispered to Axel.

"He's not. He's scared what the prince is going to do when he sees his little sister crying." Axel whispered back. The princess indeed had wet streaks running down her cheeks.

"The prince seemed nice all over, though." I said.

"He actually has a nasty temper if rubbed the wrong way…" Demyx said joining the conversation.

"I want my cookies!" Xion cried.

"B-but you are not allowed to have sugar…" The blonde man said trying to soothe the young princess.

The young girl only screeched louder. Everyone covered their ears as the girl screamed bloody murder. I saw the look of fear on everyone's faces, as the door to the kitchen was kicked open. In the doorway was a frustrated looking blonde prince; he was glaring at everyone in the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked in a calm voice but it laced anger.

"Um… your majesty. The young princess wanted cookies and I refused to give them to her." The blonde man said shaking slightly. Roxas' teeth glistened in the moonlight.

"…You mean to tell me, I woke up for THAT?" Roxas' glare darkened.

"Well, I-I didn't make her screech." The blonde prince turned toward his sister.

"Xion. You were screaming for cookies?" Roxas' glare had vanished when he turned toward her. Even Xion looked nervous.

"Yeah…" Xion looked down sullenly.

"Xion, please. Go to your room." Roxas said shaking his head.

"But-" Xion began.

"No buts. Just go." Roxas pointed toward the door and had a strict parent face on. He'd make good father one day. Xion walked toward her room and Roxas turned toward the blonde man.

"Vexen." Roxas said to him with an emotionless mask.

"Y-yes, my prince?" Vexen gulped.

"Good choice not giving her the cookies." Roxas nodded his approval and walked out of the kitchen. Vexen sighed with relief.

Axel, Demyx, and I quickly followed the prince outside.

"Sire. There's something we need to discuss." Demyx said.

"What would that be?" Roxas sighed.

"Well, the first one's about the servant and the next is about the meeting." Axel said nodding towards me.

"Oh yes, I've already decided she'll be my personal servant. As for the meeting, you'll come with me, Axel." He turned toward us.

"Wait, you mean I'm supposed to serve you?" In our world that was a high honor.

"Yes." Roxas said nodding as a grin appeared across his face.

"See, we told you, you were lucky." Demyx chirped at me happily.

"Yeah, the prince, here, will never make you do embarrassing things like other people here. Got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple. I nodded.

"I would never do that. Anyway, for now, just go clean with the other servants and I'll call if I need something, understand?" He said while eyeing me. I nodded once and bowed. He nodded approvingly as he left.

"What meeting were you two talking about?" I asked Axel once the prince was out of earshot.

"The prince has a meeting with the king of the… freaks… Oh by the way, you're going too. It's tradition for personal servants to go." Axel said gritting his teeth.

"I don't understand why you and the… others… fight all the time." I spoke carefully. Axel's fangs were glistening.

"We would tell you, but…" Demyx sighed sadly.

"…But it's not our story to tell…" Axel finished the sentence. Axel was glaring down the hallway and finally walked off with Demyx hot on his heels.

I walked down one of the many hallways. I found Kairi along with some other servants some demons, and some were humans.

"Uh… Kairi?" I asked as I approached her and two others. The red head turned around.

"Oh, hey, Namine!" She said cheerfully.

"You're the newbie?" A spiky haired brunette asked as confusion took over. I nodded my head. His mouth twitched all the way into a broad grin.

"Well, I'm Sora and this is Riku!" Sora said as he pointed to himself and a silver haired boy. Riku in turn nodded.

"I'm Namine." I said smiling.

"So Namine, did you find out who you're serving or are you a maid?" Kairi asked me.

"Well, I'm serving the prince." I said flatly.

"The prince?" Sora asked flabbergasted. His fangs and eyes shone brightly as he grinned widely.

"Wow, you might actually get a break." Riku said as he smiled.

"Well that's awesome. Just don't get him angry or you're dead." Kairi said with all seriousness.

"Don't get lazy and don't make him mad." Riku said as all three crowded me.

"And what EVER you do, DON'T go into his room unless summoned." Sora said making a fake gagging noise.

"Why?" I asked curious and little frightened.

"Well, the last person who went in there with out permission never made it out. No one knows what happened to him. Man, I miss Donald…" Sora said sadly.

"But other than that, you should be fine!" Kairi said patting my back. I couldn't help but stare at them. They were all weird.

"What are you doing?" We all turned around to see the blonde haired demon prince.

"Good morning, my prince." The trio greeted cheerfully as they bowed.

The prince was now dressed in red and black robes lined with silver that shined like the moon. His eyes were glowing that beautiful blue light again.

"And you were doing?" He asked as he arched his eyebrow in a knowing gesture.

"Well, we… weren't doing our work." Kairi said nervously biting her lip.

"But we were helping the newbie out." Sora said confidently as he gestured toward me and grinned. He nodded.

"And I thank you for that, however your work needs to be done or I will consult your parents." He said this calmly, but I could also see a hint of anger in his eyes. His eyes were still glowing.

"Consult who about what?" Axel said coming up behind the prince with a mask of confusion.

"Nothing!" Sora and Kairi said quickly as they tried to distract Roxas.

"Your daughter and her friends are not doing their work. I personally don't care if they help out Namine, however they need to balance out their chores and their free time. Anyway, I am ready to go. I was coming to get Namine." Roxas explained as he walked down the corridor.

Axel looked at Kairi and Sora who were standing there whistling as if nothing happened. Axel shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking off after Roxas.

I could see the tiny hint of a smile play across his lips. I followed closely behind him.

*Roxas' POV*

I had to admit that Kairi, Sora, and Riku were really awesome. I always used to play with them when I was younger. Xion had still been a baby. They knew I would never do anything to get them in trouble. But ever since those stupid morons attacked, I've been losing my old memories. I've become almost an emotionless killer…

"Hey you ok?" Namine asked me carefully.

I could smell the familiar scent on her. It'd be a lie if I said I didn't know where she came from. She's with them… But…

"I'm fine. But I would like to know a little about you." I said as I waited for the cart to stop at our destination. She fidgeted nervously. We were the only ones in the cart. Axel was steering.

"O-ok." She said nervously.

"Where did you come from?" I needed to get the truth from her.

"Um…" She said nervously biting her lip.

"You don't have to tell me. You can tell me when you trust me." I said smiling. She sighed. I could tell it was in relief.

"Yo! We're here!" Axel said as he opened the back door. "Ready to go and tear some heads?" Axel's grin grew wide. I chuckled while Namine stared at us like we had just eaten a rabbit whole.

"He's joking." I said as I put a prince face on.

We walked through the golden doors of the Angels lair. It was completely touched by the sun. Axel had made a low growling sound from deep within his throat. He had a calm façade on. My eyes burned as they glowed from my ability. My eyes shine and with it I can look into people's hearts. I got it from my mother.

My stomach turned and I felt disgusted as I saw the freaks walk around the castle. Some bowed and curtsied. Some just gave us menacing scowls as we passed. Their eyes burned through me but I growled and showed my fangs and they backed off. I learned at a very early age how to defend myself from these freaks. I also learned how to block out the glares and scowls that seemed to pierce me.

We walked down the hallways until we came to the meeting room. The king along with his two servants was stationed in the throne room. The servants sent me glares and the king had his 'pleasant' smile on. He put it on at every meeting, but we all knew the meeting was all but pleasant.

"Ah, welcome friends." The king said oddly cheerful. He didn't have a hint of venom like he usually did. I nodded my head at him. Axel and Namine bowed to show their respect. Axel had everything but respect for this man in front of us.

"Hello." I said as I nodded as I waited for him to give the word to start the meeting.

"Now, for the issue of the treaty we wanted… What's your answer?" The king asked as we sat down at the throne and meeting room. I growled at the mention of a fore mentioned peace treaty.

"No. I've decided that we will not have a treaty." I said as I kept my face calm. Axel growled beside me. The king's brows furrowed.

"And may I ask why not?" He asked with a serious confusion.

"Because I said so. I don't feel it's best for our kingdom." I said as commanding as I could.

"But this would add to your supplies and your economy would become stronger." The king tried to reason. But I was not easily convinced.

"No. Your version of 'helping' us is just an excuse to own us." I growled through clenched teeth. The king chuckled.

"You are just paranoid my friend. This is the best course of action. It will help you and your kingdom." The king said getting slightly frustrated that I kept refusing his "kind" offer.

"We may be different then you, but you and your people having been trying for centuries to own us. We are not pets!" I growled through clenched teeth. Anyone could feel the venom in my voice. Everyone in the room flinched as some of my power seeped through my cloak.

"If you were half the king your father was, someone might actually care about you!" The king yelled as he stood up that was the last straw.

Before I could tell what happened the king of the Angels was thrown against the wall. Blood covered his face, but he was still standing. The wall was cracked even though the wall was made out of solid marble.

I could feel the anger and regret inside me boil to its exploding point. Because of my negative feelings, my dark power grew and surrounded me. My eyes glowed a vicious blue. The power was slashing at everyone through my control. Axel was trying to hold me back.

"Roxas… wait! You can't kill him!" Axel said trying even harder to hold me back. My arms were pinned to the small of my back. He said my name only to calm me down.

"Don't you ever talk about my father! You have no right to speak about him! You can't even say his name!" I seethed the venom as I glistened my fangs at the man. Namine was currently huddled in the corner.

"You… will pay… for this…" He seethed with the venom from his core.

Axel just growled an incoherent threat. He ushered Namine out after he led me out.

I was to busy seething to realize that all of my subjects in the castle had gathered in the throne room. Axel explained what had happened, discreetly leaving out the treaty part. Once I looked around the room I noticed Namine had put her soft hand on my shoulder. I was grateful for the comfort but I didn't glance at her. I scanned the room and I saw the faces of my servants change from worry, shock, then to concern. The Angels and Demons have met for centuries but there was never a fight there before. I was starting to believe maybe he was right.

_Maybe I'm not cut out to be a king…_

_Maybe I'm just a disgrace…_

KH: Ok so some of the characters are different. Roxas is very out of character. I'll only tell you this once and don't remind me!

_**ROXAS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!**_


	3. Morning Madness

It was torture… I had a mission to complete, but I can't with a distraught prince. The meeting with my people held as a big eye opener for the young ruler. He has been sulking in his room for the last three nights… His followers are getting really worried… I am too…

I was walking down one of the many silver hallways and this is what I find…

"C'mon Rox… You have to get outta there." Axel said in a gentle voice with slight worry.

"Axel's right Roxy… We're all worried…" Demyx said with worry and exasperation on his face. He was also in another dress. My guess is he was playing with the princess.

"I'm fine… I just need to rest…" I heard Roxas faintly say.

"For three days? Listen, Rox. I know the guy was out of line but no one thinks less of you. Besides you need to eat." Axel said with a hint of sternness.

I heard shuffling behind the prince's door and soon after it opened. Roxas was clad in checkered pajamas. His hair was messier than usual, his skin was pale, his eyes lost their shine and were bloodshot, and he had dried tears on his face.

"Well, at least you aren't dead. You're just a zombie." Axel said as he observed the young blonde.

"Wait, zombie's are dead." Demyx said thinking.

"Then why do they walk?" Axel asked completely forgetting about Roxas…

"Well, they still have bones. They must have got tired of laying around." Demyx explained as best he could. The smaller blonde was getting frustrated. His eye began twitching.

"Then how-"

"Would you IDIOTS shut up!" Roxas screamed. "Yes, I know I'm a mess. I don't need you two love less idiots telling me that."

Roxas stormed down the hall in a rage. Axel and Demyx stared at his retreating back. Until he was out of ear shot…

"That kid needs a-" Axel started saying.

"NAP!" Demyx said angrily.

"…Yeah, that's it…" Axel finished sarcastically. I decided to take that chance to go to breakfast.

"Hey, Namine!" Kairi greeted casually. Sora had his larger than life grin plastered on his face. Riku was… standing there as usual.

"I thought the prince would be here before me…" I mumbled over to myself.

"He hasn't been here yet." Kairi said.

"He's been sad for a long time. That's why Hayner and me are thinking of a way to cheer him up!" Sora said grinning big.

"Oh no. You're going to prank him, aren't you?" Riku said in unbelief.

"Maybe…" Sora groaned out and grinned.

"Ugh… You guys are going to be SO dead…" Kairi said shaking her head in disappointment, but not in surprise. Obviously, she had expected this…

"Wow…" That was all I managed to mumble out of my shock. We would never be stupid enough to prank a Royal. The punishment would be death. Plus it was very disrespectful and rude.

"Hey, guys! Look lively! The prince is approaching. And man is he mad!" Hayner said in a serious voice.

Everyone in the room got tense. It was as if they expected someone to get hit. Which I really couldn't blame them.

Everyone was starting to panic as they heard footsteps. They got ready to scream when they saw… Xion. They all sighed in relief when they saw her, however we still greeted her with my princess.

"Man! You scared us!" Hayner said acting as if he was in pain.

"Huh? Why?" Xion asked confused.

"We thought you were the prince." Kairi explained.

"Yeah, he's in a really bad mood right now." I said adding to Kairi's poor explanation.

"Oh. Well in that case, someone might want to cover their face." She said with all seriousness.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"If anyone does one thing wrong, big brother will make sure his head is in the ground." Xion said before skipping off happily to sit at the large table for breakfast.

We all gulped. That's when the prince walked in. He had a scowl on his face. Everyone shakily, but hastily bowed and replied, "Good morning, my prince."

Roxas grunted in response.

"Would y-you like some cereal, my prince?" Vexen asked holding the bowl in front of him.

"No." Roxas said after looking at the bowl. Vexen's face fell.

"Well, what about some fruit?" Marluxia asked holding out an apple.

"No…" Roxas said a little softer.

"Veggies?" Xigbar asked.

"…" Roxas lowered his head. The shadow of his spikes masked the emotion in his eyes. Everyone started sweating and gasped.

Roxas raised his head and his eyes were bloodshot red. Xigbar was covered in a red tint that shined like blood and was flung through the marble wall all the way outside.

Everyone stared at the prince. Two medics went out to care for the injured Xigbar. The prince ran out. I was really confused. Why would he be that childish…?

I was finally done cleaning, which was a big relief to me. I was on my way to my room to turn in for the day.

"SORA! HAYNER!" That was Roxas's voice. I ran to the source of the voice.

Roxas was standing there covered in a black paint. His eyes were completely bloodshot again.

"S-Sorry! I-it was an accident!" Sora said scared beyond belief. Hayner was cowering behind him.

Roxas growled. "Well, I don't think it is. I'll kill both of you!" Roxas growled in between clenched teeth. He reared his fist ready to punch both boys.

My feet had a mind of their own. I felt like I was flying. His fist stopped right before it collided with my face. It was just touching the tip of my nose.

Roxas growled furiously, "Get out of the way, Namine."

"Forget it. Quit whining so much. It was an accident so get over it." I said annoyed. He was acting like a brat.

"It wasn't an accident. I knew they were up to something." He said. I could see his fist tighten.

"Oh well! Be the bigger person "king"! Look, everyone here respects you, but they can't if you act like a spoiled brat! You aren't even worthy of the title Royal until you know what that title means!" I said as I huffed and walked down the hallway to my room for the night.

I had just finished taking my shower and was getting ready for bed. But the girls wanted to play Truth or Dare so I stayed up to play it.

"Alright Nami. Who do you like?" Olette asked excitedly. Her green eyes shined as she waited for an answer.

"Um… well, I don't like anyone." And it was true. I wasn't about to get attached to the enemies.

"Are you serious?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I don't like anyone here." I said in all honesty and seriousness.

"Well, not for long." Olette said grinning.

"Why's that?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I can have visions of the future. I can't see all the parts and pieces of the visions, but I can see the main point of them." Kairi explained. It was a very rare power indeed.

Kairi closed her eyes. She radiated in a purple light. Olette and I could only imagine what she was seeing. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" Olette questioned.

"Nami was talking to a guy. He was really buff. So my guess is the guy you were talking to is your future husband." Kairi said excitedly and squealed. Olette whistled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right." I said shaking my head. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Huh? Wonder who that is." Kairi mumbled before getting up and checking the door. Kairi gasped. "Welcome, my prince."

Roxas walked in. He was shirtless and very tan. He was also clad in pajama pants. He was dripping wet, so he had just gotten out of the shower. All three of us couldn't help but blush.

"Namine. Can I talk to you?" Roxas asked staring at the floor. Usually he would just order people to do what he wants.

"I guess." I said standing from the bed, much of the anger returning.

We walked out of the room and I could hear Kairi and Olette squeal just before the prince closed the door. They groaned after he closed the door upset that they weren't allowed to hear.

"So what did you want? Have you grown up a little?" I asked acidly as I crossed my arms across my chest. He sighed and lifted his head.

"I wanted to apologize…" He said solemnly.

"Huh?" My arms dropped to my sides. To say I was shocked was an under statement.

"I was acting like an idiot and a spoiled brat. I nearly knocked my friends' heads off their shoulders. I was really messed up and really out of line. If anyone needed to be knocked out, it was me. I needed some common sense knocked into me and that's exactly what you gave me. I'm sorry." He said bowing slightly in apology.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." I said finally after a moment of shocked silence.

"I know. I already apologized to Xigbar, Hayner, and Sora. However, Sora and Hayner both apologized too. They said the paint wasn't an accident." He said shaking his head with a faint smile on his face. I smiled at that.

"But I just came by to tell you, I'm sorry and thanks." He said smiling sincerely before he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. With that done, Roxas, the great prince, walked away.

I stood there frozen. After a few moments, I rubbed my cheek gently, smiling all the while. I walked back into our room, ignoring all the protests and insisting of Kairi and Olette. I replied with a simple, "I'm tired."

Before I drifted off, I imagined that glowing smile of his. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face…

KH: Well, this was ok in my opinion, but I hope to update a whole lot more! So please keep the reviews coming! :D


	4. She who shall not be named!

KH: Sorry guys for the late update! I'll try and update more quickly! I own nothing once again! So please enjoy!

*Roxas' POV*

It was that time again… Spring was upon all of us in the Demon world. The sun shone brighter. But as the rays of the sun grew so did the moon's. This is probably the worst season of the entire year.

Why you ask? Easy.

Mates…

Yes in this season everyone usually gets paired up with another. Every joy of love is nothing but an illusion meant to fool you.

That's what I always believed.

Axel and Demyx were cuddling near their door. I was a little creeped out and yet I found myself have a pang of jealously and loneliness.

"Come on guys! We have to get ready!" I shouted at most of the workers who decided to sit there and chat. They scrambled away quickly trying to clean the place up.

I came to the door of my two friends. I stood over them with my arms crossed over my chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked as polite as I could.

"Nothing." Axel sighed.

"Exactly. We have to clean quickly!" I said slightly frustrated.

"Why?" Demyx asked clueless.

I just glared at him. Of course he knew what was coming. He was just slow.

"OH!" Demyx said grinning. "I knew that!"

I just rolled my eyes. "Just make sure this place is clean and everyone is doing their jobs." I said shaking my head. They saluted and skipped off, hand in hand. I twitched slightly and sighed.

"Love is such an illusion meant to fool." I sighed miserably as I often did.

"Good morning, my prince!" The servant bowed respectively and I mumbled a absent minded, "Morning." I didn't even look up from my clipboard.

"You could at least look at me." The voice said annoyed. I picked my head, ready to growl until I saw who it was.

"Oh, sorry. Morning Namine." She smiled brightly all anger gone. I grinned at her and she laughed.

"Why is everyone cleaning this early?" She looked around confused. I stood up straight as I heard a horn blow.

"You're about to find out." I sighed sadly and went to the front throne room. Namine

was quick on my heels.

*Namine's POV*

I quickly followed Roxas to the front throne room. The closer we got to the room, the more edgy Roxas got. I had no clue why.

The blazing darkness of the moon shined through the windows. The moon's rays offered enough light for me to make out the silhouettes of the other servants.

Kairi quickly pulled me to her side and told me to stay quiet and watch. I was about to ask why, but the doors opened. There were numerous guards. I didn't recognize the guards, since they weren't for Roxas or the Angels.

They were surrounding someone, but thanks to the darkness I couldn't make it out.

"Everyone! Please welcome our guest!" Roxas said loudly. Soon the lights came on, and everyone bowed. Xion was by Roxas's side. From my position I could make out someone making his or her way to the young ruler.

"Everyone welcome Princess Aqua!" AQUA? Everyone stood up and cheered. I stood there frozen. Aqua? She was here?

_Flashback_

"_Aqua!" A 6 Namine laughed happily while being chased by an 8-year-old Aqua. _

"_Wait! I can't run!" Aqua said losing her breath._

_The two young friends sat by a tree to catch their breath._

"_That was fun!" Aqua said giggling happily._

"_Yeah!" Namine agreed._

"_Hey, Aqua?"_

"_Yeah?" Aqua turned to look at her friend._

"_Will we be friends forever?" Namine asked shyly. Aqua frowned at this._

"_Of course! But we might not see each other, but we will always be friends in our hearts." Aqua answered sincerely._

_Namine smiled brightly at this. She hoped Aqua would be here forever. She hugged her best friend and continued to play tag._

_The last thing she expected was her best friend to disappear…_

_*End Flashback*_

I walked quickly, due to Vexen's constant yelling of no running in the halls, down the hall to Roxas's door. I ended up bumping into a surprised blue haired girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said quickly rubbing my head.

"It's alright… Huh? Namine?" Aqua asked surprised.

"Hey Aqua." I said smiling pleasantly. She tackle hugged me.

"NAMINE!" She held me for a full ten minutes, but I didn't mind.

"Why are you here?" I asked her confused.

"Mating season of course." Aqua grinned widely.

"You're trying to find a mate?" I asked surprised. I expected her to want to be single.

"Well, it wasn't my choice. It was kind of forced. But I still really like him." Aqua shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Well, who's your mate?" I asked slightly curious and excited.

"It's-"

"Aqua? Where are you?" I watched as Roxas strode toward us with very curious eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Roxas. I didn't mean to wander off." She apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright. I was just worried that you got hurt… or lost." He said smiling and chuckled a little.

"No, I was just talking to an old friend." Aqua said glancing at me.

"But how would a human know a water princess?" Roxas asked slightly suspicious. I froze. Aqua turned to me confused then back at Roxas.

"Human? Namine-" Aqua started to say before I cut her off.

"-Used to work for her highness." I said bowing slightly. I winked at her and whispered 'follow my lead'. She silently whispered 'oh'. Roxas looked at her for confirmation

"Oh, yes she did." Aqua said confidently. He stayed silent for a while, before nodding his head.

"Alright, well there will be a dinner to commemorate your visit, Aqua." He said smiling, before kissing Aqua and leaving.

"Roxas… Is your mate?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yep!" Aqua replied happily. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

The truth was I had developed a little bond with the young prince. However, I had no idea why I would feel this way when I saw them together. Did I maybe like him? No I couldn't…

"Earth to Namine." Aqua said waving her hand in front of my face. I quickly snapped out of my daze.

"Huh?" I said clueless.

"What were you thinking about?" Aqua asked me curious. She followed my stare to Roxas's door, before looking back at me with a grin on her face. She finally got it.

"Oh man. You like Roxas." She said grinning before realizing what she just said.

I sighed knowing that I couldn't deny it. Yes, I was in love with Roxas. But between Roxas and my mission, I had no choice but to pick the one better for everyone else.

I looked at her to realize she was glaring at me. I gave her a confused look.

"Well, Nami, you're an awesome friend and all, but you are NOT getting my Roxy." She said in a competitive voice. It was my turn to glare at her. I felt a competitive jolt course through me.

"Well, I bet I WILL get MY Roxy!" I said grinning. We both glared at each other before saying together:

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"


	5. Loyalties

KH: ZOMG! It's been a long time! 0_o well, take it Roxy!

Roxas: Kara Hikaru owns nothing and if anyone calls me Roxy I will rip their head off! *glares at Kara and reviewers*

KH: 0_o ok your Majesty! ^_^; On with the story!

KHKHKHKH

"This is just wonderful…" Roxas sighed as he banged his head on the table.

"What's up, Rox?" Axel said sitting next to me at the breakfast table.

"My life sucks…" Roxas said his head still on the table.

"Why?" Demyx asked sitting next to Axel. Roxas just groaned.

"…I'm not sure what to do… What are you supposed to do when you love someone, but you know you can't have them?" Roxas asked with all seriousness. The fire and water users' eyes widened.

"Who?" Axel asked curiously.

"…A girl…" Roxas said as his head hit the table again.

"Why can't you have them?" Demyx asked confused. It wasn't like they were getting answers from their stubborn prince.

"Never mind…" Roxas sighed before walking towards his room.

He couldn't tell those two what he felt. He'd destroy everything that his parents stood for. He knew where Namine came from. He knew he loved her. And he knew all to well he couldn't have her.

Roxas walked down the corridor to his room. He had a headache and decided to sleep and think. Granted it was only like 11:00pm but he needed some sleep. He was stressed and Roxas didn't know how much more he could take…

"AQUA!" Roxas heard shouting and nearly fell as he was hit in the face with a red paint ball.

Roxas wiped the paint from his face and nearly screamed at Namine and Aqua who were having a paint ball war in the hallway. When he looked at the hallway he nearly had a heart attack. The hallway was COVERED in paint! The crystals were broken and so were the vases. It would take an entire LIFETIME for a demon to repair those!

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Olette, Pence, Hayner, and Selphie were all helping in this poor massacre. Selphie, Pence, Olette, and Hayner were all human orphans that Roxas so kindly accepted into the castle… and now THIS! Saying Roxas was mad was an under statement. He was PISSED!

"What…the-?" Roxas was so mad he couldn't even think of what to say!

Everyone stopped and looked frightfully at the young ruler.

"Hi…Roxy…" Aqua said nervous. She seemed to be the best out of everyone.

"…Uh…ho…wha…?" Roxas stammered over his words. He was shaking.

"…" Everyone stared and waited for his reaction. Roxas's eye twitched and the vibration spread through his body. He grinned creepily.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Roxas screamed so loud that everyone was sure the moon broke in half. Sora looked out the window.

"Nope! Still whole!" Sora grinned as he looked at the moon.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roxas said pointing and glaring viciously at the spiky haired brunette. Sora flinched.

"What's going on here?" Axel asked out of breath. Demyx was close behind him.

"Grr!" Roxas growled and pointed to the hallway. Axel and Demyx stared wide-eyed.

"What?" Axel started.

"The?" Demyx said.

"HELL?" They both finished by screeching.

KHKHKHKH

After Roxas nearly tried killing all of them, and after being constricted by the two older demons, everyone had to clean the hallway with the exception of Aqua who was probably cuddled up next to Roxas. This thought caused Namine to growl.

_Namine knew she couldn't have him, but for some reason she still wanted to stand up and fight!_

After wiping the sweat off her brow, Namine gave a huge sigh of relief. They couldn't go to bed until the hallway was clean. Namine groaned and protested, but after the glares on Roxas, Axel, and Demyx's faces she quickly shut up. The cleaning process only took seven HOURS! Of course, she'd be mad. Though she had to admit that Roxas wasn't being unreasonable. They did cause the entire mess.

The only bad part was Namine was the one chosen to tell the prince they were finished. After his eruption after seeing the mess, she was reluctant to face the prince just yet. But Namine saw this as an opportunity to ask the prince about the fights between the Angels and Demons.

Namine walked down the hallway carefully and slowly. Her bracelet scraped softly across the marble walls. She finally came to the prince's bedroom door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Namine gulped and quickly knocked on the huge door.

Namine heard the greeting and walked in a little shaky. The bedroom was huge. The entire room was colored in a checkered pattern. Any fabric was anyway. The walls and everything else was painted a pure gold. The prince had a desk with a lamp and a laptop on it. He had a plasma screen TV on the front wall.

He had a door that lead to the balcony and another that lead to the bathroom. He had bookcases stacked up by the side walls and his bed was in the back of the room. Roxas had a small black leather couch that could sit the entire castle on it.

"Well?" Roxas said as he was sprawled out on his back in his bed. Roxas was reading a book.

"We're done cleaning, your majesty." Namine said carefully to not provoke his anger. Roxas flipped a page and said without looking up:

"Good."

"Can I ask you a question?" Namine asked slowly. Roxas lifted a brow behind his book.

"Sure. After I ask you one." Roxas said marking his page and set the book down by his side.

"Ok…" Namine said a little worried. Roxas patted the seat next to him on his bed. Namine obediently sat down.

"Why did you and Aqua decide to have a paint ball war? Why were you two fighting?" Roxas asked with all seriousness. Namine blushed slightly. Roxas noticed this but didn't want to get off topic.

"We were just having some fun that's all!" Namine said surely.

"Hmm…" Roxas said as he examined her and his eyes glowed blue.

"You're a liar." Roxas said with a smirk as his eyes returned to normal.

"Hey, you asked and I answered. My turn." Namine said. Roxas thought about this for a moment before sighing and nodding.

"Shoot." He said simply. Namine nodded.

"Well, what happened to the king and queen of the Demons? Why do you hate the Angels?" Namine asked fully curious and serious.

Roxas was taken aback by this question or questions. He sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a calm manner.

"I…" Roxas said staring at his bed sheets. Namine lifted his chin to make Roxas look at her.

"You can tell me anything, Roxas…" She said sincerely. He didn't have to look into her heart to know she was telling him the truth. He trusted her with his life. He calmed completely at her touch…

"…I died…" Roxas said slowly, remembering back.

"Huh?" Namine said confused.

"I…died when I was younger. My heart stopped beating and I was pronounced dead. The Angels… had thought I would be an interesting test subject. They took my body and replaced all of my organs. They took the heart of a deadly monster and replaced my heart with it. They used their powers to make it start beating… News spread fast among the Angels. They had wanted to see what new toy they had. I was a puppet and I served no one but the Angels's king. He's the current king now. They still used me for tests, and it always burned. When my mother found out…"

"Wait, how did your parents find out?" Namine asked as she emotions and thoughts were swarming through her. Roxas sighed sadly.

"I have two element properties. The first one is darkness that I get from my heart and negative emotions. Darkness is also the absolute element for Demons. The second is light. Light is something I get from my mother who I also got my ability from. However, light is the starter element for Angels." Roxas said staring at Namine.

He made sure that she made the connection. Namine's eyes grew wide, as she made the connection. She stared at Roxas for confirmation. Roxas nodded at her.

"That's right. My mother was an Angel. She heard about everything from her friends. Her friends laughed at the pain I was in, but she left the Angels disgusted by the way they treat the species of her lover, my father. When my father found out, he attacked the Angels and destroyed the city. My mother helped him. They managed to steal me back and bring me home. But when a week passed, the Angels said my parents had no right to take me. They said I was their property. They owned me. When my parents refused, they kidnapped me and tortured me. They decided to bring it in front of the council, but on the night of the trial, the Angels murdered my parents. My parents won by the state of the council and elders that I was a Demon and belonged there. They just had Xion, and they lost their lives because of it…"

Namine was awestruck to think her father would be so cruel. He treated all Demons like dying animals. She had even witnessed some of the cruel treatment herself.

KHKHKHKH

After hugging Roxas to soothe the broken boy, Namine walked silently to her room.

She quickly washed up and made sure she didn't wake anybody up.

Namine crawled silently into bed, and decided to make a choice.

After Roxas' story, she believed him.

_As of right now, Namine had no idea who to trust…_

_Namine didn't know exactly where her loyalties lied…_

KHKHKHKH

KH: well that's all folks! Also I made a new story! Kara's Quest so please if you have time check it out and review! I really want and need ideas! ^_^

Roxy: REVIEW! AND ANSWERE THIS QUESTION! ANGELS OR DEMONS? WHO WOULD YOU DATE? *grins*


	6. Earth, Air, Water

KH: Ok seriously. This may be weird but in all honesty while writing this chapter, I was listening to the Lion King II's Not One of Us and it fit really well with the chapter and story. So listen to that song while reading. It's awesome! ^_^

Roxy: She is not one of us…

KH: Jesse McCartney!

Roxy: O.o;

KHKHKHKH

"Another meeting?" Axel asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah… The Angels want another meeting…" Roxas said as he glanced over the room.

"Why? After what happened, why would they want to endanger themselves?" Demyx asked with wide eyes.

"I think…" Namine decided to speak up. The three boys looked at her with curious eyes.

"Yes? Speak Nami." Roxas said using his new acquired nickname.

"I think… this may be a trap." Namine said as she thought over the plan that her father devised.

"A trap? How Namine?" Axel asked not bothering to ask about the nickname.

"Because the king of the Angels is very conniving and although it doesn't look like it, he won't be afraid to kill anyone." Namine said shocked even at her own statement. She finally realized just who exactly her father was.

"Well, it's amazing that we have a head's up on any plans, but how do you know that, Namine?" Axel asked a little skeptical of the young petite girl. Namine's eyes widened a little after realizing what she just said.

"Well, I…uh…" Namine stammered and looked to Roxas for support. Roxas just gave a brief but encouraging nod. Namine sighed.

"It's because… I'm an Angel." Namine said. Demyx's and Axel's eyes widened. Roxas's eyes were soft and his smile was warm. "But there is something else I have to tell you…" Namine sighed dejectedly. Roxas's face and ears perked up and his smile loosened.

"The king of the Angels, Leon, is my father." Namine said as she watched the others' reactions. Axel and Demyx were still in shock and quickly looked at Roxas. Namine's eyes followed their gazes.

Roxas was the worst off. He was staring at Namine completely frozen as if time had stopped. Roxas frowned deeply and ripped his gaze away from her. How could it be Leon, the man who completely destroyed him, had a daughter like Namine? The one he loved…

"Roxas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Namine apologized in complete deject.

Roxas shook his head as if to clear all his thoughts and memories. He lifted his head and looked at Namine. His eyes softened and a smile graced his lips. He shook his head and began to walk off to his room. Namine tried to follow him but Axel stopped her in anger.

"So you're one of them…" Axel sighed. Namine nodded. Axel shook his head and he to walked off in what Namine thought could be disappointment. Only Demyx and Namine were left.

"What's wrong with them?" Namine asked hesitantly. Though she knew she had nothing to fear with Demyx. He was a really gentle heart.

"They…" Demyx shook his head. Namine was sure he would walk off too. "It's hard to accept. When you find out someone you care about is the enemy."

"You and Axel care about me?" Namine asked in utter bewilderment with her eyes wide. Demyx chuckled much of any resentment gone if it was even there.

"Not just us. Everyone here. The original Demons like Vexen and Axel, and even Kairi and them. I know we may not seem like it, but we really do care. All Angels think that Demons are nothing but wild animals that don't have any emotions. Is that what you thought when you first came here?" Demyx asked looking straight into Namine's eyes.

"Well… yes I did. But I only thought that because that's what I was taught and that's all I have ever known." Namine said sadly.

"Right. We believe things people tell us because we don't know any better. The only way we can change what they say is if we see the source with our own eyes. Even then though it's really hard to decide." Demyx said. Namine stared wide-eyed. Since when does Demyx sound so… smart?

"Anyway, Nami! We have to get ready for the meeting!" Demyx said skipping off. Namine sweat dropped. Of course, that's Demyx for you… From smart to weird in a blink of an eye.

KHKHKHKH

"YOU WHAT?" Roxas screamed at the Leon, king of the Angles. Leon crossed his arms.

"You heard me. If you continue to refuse our offer, then there will be a war." Leon said.

Roxas was pissed! His mouth was in a tight frown that showed his teeth. His teeth glistened menacingly in the presence of the sun. Roxas stormed off in a frightful fury and rage. Namine and Axel began to follow but Namine was stopped by a strong and hard but warm hand on her shoulder. She looked back at her father with curious eyes.

"Don't forget where your loyalties lie." Leon said smiling and nearly grinned at her.

"Right." Namine tried not to sound hesitant. "Dad? Why do you hate the Demons?" Namine asked turning toward her father. Leon's smile turned into a frown.

"Why? Because those rabid animals killed my son and your older brother before you were born." Leon said his eyes clouded by an unseen darkness. Namine's eyes grew wide.

"That pathetic excuse for a king killed him to exact his revenge." Leon said just as Roxas had called for Namine.

Namine rushed out of the castle. As Namine loaded herself in the cart, she took a few deep breaths. Roxas gave her a puzzled look, but after a wave from Namine, just brushed it off as shock. Namine stared out the window as emotions and thoughts swarmed her head. She didn't want to believe it, but…

_Who exactly was Namine supposed to trust…?_

KHKHKHKH

"Alright, for the army we need as much help as we can get." Roxas said as all the servants listened intently. They all knew the truth about Namine, and while they were skeptical, they still needed her help.

"I think I can get us some help too." Namine said. Roxas smiled at her.

"Any help is always appreciated. Dismissed." Roxas said. As everyone left, Aqua stayed behind to talk to Roxas. Namine waited until they were done. After a few moments the two hugged and Aqua left.

"What was that about?" Namine asked as she came up to the young prince.

"Aqua dumped me…" Roxas said. Namine frowned sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Namine said. Roxas just shrugged.

"It happens…" Roxas said with an unusual sadness.

"Well…" Namine said feeling awkward. Roxas lifted his head and gave her a puzzling look.

"I already asked the Angel and he said he would fight on behalf of the Demons." Namine said. Roxas nodded.

"I've called in my cousins and they'll be here tomorrow." Roxas said. Namine took his hand in her own. Roxas looked at her shocked. She touched his forehead with her own.

"Don't worry. We can do this." She said as she walked out to her bedroom. Roxas stood there shocked. After a few seconds of finally registering what had happened he smiled and walked to his own room.

KHKHKHKH

Everyone in the Demons' castle was waiting in the throne room for the new arrivals. Roxas said it himself that the new arrivals for the army were not a lot but were some of the strongest and smartest ever.

The first to enter was a boy with spiky dark brown hair and golden eyes. He had a cocky smirk on his face. His fangs were huge as was his claws and his face told anyone to try and dare mess with him. He was older then Roxas and was about eighteen years old. His name is Vanitas.

The next one was a tall and buff boy. He was built really well. He had brown hair and bluish green eyes. His face was in a tight frown. He was serious, but looked liked he could have a fun time when he wanted to. He was about nineteen. He was as still as the earth.

The last one who entered was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked the same as Roxas almost like a twin. He was about the same built as Vanitas, but instead of the cocky smirk, he had a sweet smile on his face. He was eighteen years old. He flowed as smooth as the wind. Namine ran up and hugged him.

"Ventus!"

"Namine!" They hugged once more. Roxas went over to the two Demons. Aqua went over to the two Angels.

"It's nice to see you guys again." Roxas said grinning as he shook Vanitas and Terra's hands.

"You too." Terra said. Vanitas hit him hard on the back.

"Yep, you too, Rox."

"Thanks for coming."

Meanwhile, with Namine…

"Oh Ven, this is Aqua." Namine introduced her friends.

"I'm Ventus." Ventus introduced himself while shaking Aqua's hand. Aqua stared into Ventus' eyes for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly.

"I'm Aqua."

"Alright!" Roxas said going toward his throne. He yelled and everyone looked at the young ruler.

"Everyone! This is it! Soon we will go to war. However, I am not sure if everyone will make it out." Roxas said sadly.

"So… true some of us might not come out alive," Xemnas talked for the first time. Xemnas was the king's most trusted advisor and head of the Demonic army. "But we fight for this kingdom, and for our king. We will give our lives for this kingdom and for you, my Prince. You are the only one who can lead us to victory in this battle."

Xemnas said right before bowing. All the servants followed suit. Roxas couldn't help but smile at his loyal subjects.

_Now he fully understood why his father, was so proud to be king…_


	7. Confessions and Confusion

KH: I'm not sure how long this chapter will be, but it is strictly an information chapter. Also I'm not sure how much longer this story will last maybe one or two more chapters. I'm not sure, but I will aim for two. So I hope you enjoyed this story! :)

KHKHKHKH

"Roxas!" Namine said as she ran up to the blonde boy.

"Yeah?" Roxas said giving the girl a confused look.

"I have to ask you something personal…" Namine said casting her glance downward.

"Alright…" Roxas said a little hesitant, but shrugged it off.

"Follow me." Namine said as she took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey, you're Ventus right?" Aqua asked sweetly to the boy who looked exactly like Roxas.

"Um…yeah, Aqua, right?" He said pointing to the blunette. She nodded and gave him a toothy grin.

"So you're an Angel, aren't you?" Aqua asked.

"Uh…yeah, I'm Namine's friend." Ventus said slightly awkward. Aqua's grin never left her face.

"Nami's friend? Wow, you look like you could be her brother." Aqua said awestruck. Ven's eyes cast downward.

"Actually, I…" Ventus started to say, but couldn't finish.

"Yeah?" Aqua glanced over Ven's form with curious eyes. She lightly giggled to herself.

"I am. She doesn't know though." Aqua frowned and looked at the blonde. She snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" Ven rolled his eyes at her.

"My father lied about my death because I was 'unfit' to be king. My mother was outraged and took me away to live with her. My father still never forgave her and vise versa. He then blamed it on the Demons that they killed me for his excuse to start a war that he knew the Demons couldn't win with Roxas leading them. So naturally he would lie to get Namine to fight with him. But both of his children are rebelling against him!" Ventus said grinning. Aqua giggled. He was so full of life while Roxas was full of angst. Though he had a reason…

_Back with Nami and Roxy…_

"ACHOO!" Roxas sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Bless you." Namine said as they walked to Roxas' room. Roxas sniffed and nodded.

"Thanks. Guess someone's talking about me." He said grinning. Namine smiled back. It was amazing how much Roxas and Ventus looked alike. They finally made it to Roxas' room.

"I want you to answer truthfully when I ask this okay?" Namine said as she sat down on the bed. Roxas followed suit.

"Yes, Mommy. I stole the cookie." Roxas said with his head down trying to hide the smirk and laugh. Namine laughed for a few seconds before turning serious.

"How long did you stay with my father?" Namine asked. Roxas gave her a serious but quizzical look. He didn't like to talk about his past.

"Well… um… about ten years before you were born?" Roxas said more of a question as his face scrunched up in concentration. Namine nodded thoughtfully.

"How old are you?" Namine asked. Roxas' eyes widened. Demons' aging was different than Angels. Angels aged like humans but lived longer than humans. Five Demon years counted as one year in a human's time. So you could be fifteen years old and still look like a three year old. So… welcome to math with Roxas…

"I'm…" Roxas mumbled the last part so Namine couldn't hear him. Namine leaned in closer.

"What?" Namine asked again.

"I'm eighty." Roxas said. Namine's eyes widened. Roxas looked at her puzzled.

"Man, your old." Namine said giggling. Roxas' face dropped.

"Gee, thanks…" Roxas sighed. Namine giggled some more.

"So, that's why you look sixteen." Namine said smiling. Roxas nodded.

"Do you remember seeing a boy, like my brother or anything?" Namine asked hopefully. Roxas looked at the ceiling as if in thought.

"…Oh! I remember! Yeah, that's right! I saw someone who looked exactly like Ventus!" Roxas said as he snapped as he got it.

"Ventus? You saw him before now?" Namine asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, he was Ventus. We even talked for a while before I never saw him again." Roxas said thinking back.

"What? He disappeared?" Namine asked eyes wide. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah. I was talking to him one day and then he vanished. But I remember that his father and him had a huge fight the night before. Then the next day his mom and him were gone." Roxas said.

"And you're sure that it was Ventus?" Namine asked frowning. Roxas nodded.

"Positive." Roxas smirked. "As sure as…I love…" Roxas mumbled the last part. Namine smiled and blushed since she thought he said her name.

"What?" Namine said still a crimson red.

"…Pie." Roxas said louder and smirked.

"You idiot! I thought you said…" Namine said standing. She quickly caught herself while she was ahead. Roxas frowned.

"What?" Roxas asked closing in on her. His breath tickled her face. Namine blushed darker.

"Uh…I thought you…said…me…" Namine said looking down and playing with her hair.

"I didn't, but I would never say that." Roxas smirking. Namine looked up and blushed grew lighter but remained as anger overwhelmed her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Roxas pulled her in for a kiss. He broke it shortly after.

"I'm not good with my feelings. I know what we are and I accept it. I also love and accept you." He said looking into her eyes lovingly and intertwined his hand with hers. Namine smiled and leaned forward until their foreheads met.

"I love you too…"

_They both stared into each other's eyes and kissed once more_…

Meanwhile…

Ventus and Aqua were currently residing over one of the most famous hilltops in the world. This hilltop was as big as both castles of the Angels and Demons combined. Once a year the Demons and Angels would come together in harmony and dance and sing on this hilltop. When the day was over they would sit together and watch the fireworks and sunset alight the entire city of humans below. However, this was many years ago and the hilltop has since been long abandoned. The sunset still strikes it beautifully and is located right between the two cities. This hilltop is called Twilight Hill.

"So do you have anyone special in your life?" Aqua asked. Ventus gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" Ventus asked. Aqua shrugged and shook her head.

"Oh, you mean like a mate?" Ventus asked as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Yeah, that's it." Aqua said nodding hopefully.

"Well, no, I don't." Ventus said looking towards the sunset. Aqua grinned.

"Well, I'm single too!" Aqua said. Ventus smirked and said hurried.

"Really? You know what? I just found your new mate!" Ventus said grinning and snapping.

"Really?" Aqua said about to suffocate the boy with a hug.

"Yeah, ya know Terra was looking for mate! You two would be perfect!" Ventus said grinning to himself. Aqua stood there dumbfounded.

"No, no! I was thinking more along the lines of a blonde." Aqua said blushing. Ventus gave it some thought.

"Demyx? Vexen? Luxord?" Ventus said randomly guessing. Aqua face palmed herself.

"Taken. Ew. And no. I was thinking about an available blonde with blue eyes." Aqua said clearing those guys. Ventus gave it another moment to think over.

"It can't be anyone but… Roxas!" Ventus said grinning big at her. Aqua wanted to punch him, but he was just too cute.

"No! It's you, you idiot!" Aqua said glaring at him. Ventus blinked at her for a few moments.

"…M-me?" He said pointing to himself like an idiot.

"Yes, so what do you say?" Aqua said blushing and turned away. Ventus took a few seconds before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. Ventus got so close she could feel his breath. She blushed even more. Ventus smirked at her.

"Alright." He said chuckling.

"_It's a date."_

KHKHKHKH

KH: ONE MORE CHAPTER PEOPLE! I'M SO HAPPY! Next to Bad Boys this story is second with reviews! So thanks everyone so much for standing by me and reviewing! It means a lot! :')

Roxy: YAYZ! PEOPLE LOVE ME! ;'D

KH: NOT YOU ME!

Roxy: Shut up Kara! I'm what made you popular! Without me you'd be NOTHINGNESS!

KH: -_-; TELL ME PEOPLE IS THIS TRUE? LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME!

Roxy: ~glares at reviewers~


	8. Note

READ!

KH: Final chapter people! :D Also, I have no idea what fic I'm working on after this! But keep watching for updates because they will come soon! Also if I get more reviews on this than on Bad Boys then I will put up a secret chapter and maybe a sequel! So PLEASE keep the reviews coming! I will ONLY DO THE SECRET CHAPTER AND SEQUEL IF I GET MORE THAN 40 REVIEWS!

Roxy: REVIEW PEOPLE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT MORE! ~grins~

KH: I'm working on the final chapter and I will try to aim for the biggest chapter! :)


	9. Note 2

READ!

KH: Ok so I am not happy right now! I have read over the reviews and noticed cuz I'm not an idiot, that people are just saying random stuff to get reviews. I understand that people like my story and want the sequel and secret chapter, but the reviews are very… agitating when it is stuff like that. Plus if you review twice on the same chapter the second doesn't count. I at least want 50 reviews before I post the secret chapter. I know I'm being very unreasonable, however I want reviews to be meaningful when I read them. I usually answer back to reviews and give my thanks but it's hard to do that when it is random things about the story. Also note I am mad about this and I may change my mind about it later cuz I don't want to be evil. But my purpose for this rise is to make this story better and reviews encourage me to do better. I want to give my very best for all of my readers but I need a push and only my readers can do that! If you want to push me by saying things about the story then review this! But don't flame me for being an idiot, selfish, or greedy. If I get to many of these I will delete the story, because I'm very passionate and sensitive about myself and my writing. So please help me and don't be mean!


	10. Once and for All

KH: I own nothing! Also, Twilight lovers BEWARE!

KHKHKHKH

"So… Ventus will fight…me… Terra with Lexaeus. And the rest are just going to watch." Roxas sighed, as he got ready for the war. Most of the Demons were going to fight, but there were a few that were rusty.

"All right the two earth users will fight first." Lexy nodded and both Terra and Lexy went up to the lines. In the back yard there was a field in order to train. Roxas put up a special serum that made any damage caused to the field magically heal.

"Can I lead the army?" Sora asked Roxas excitedly while the two was fighting it out. Roxas just stared at him… then went back to his book.

"No." Roxas said reading.

"Why?" Sora said whining. Roxas glared at him, but Sora continued giving him puppy dog eyes.

"If I let you get away with that, which I'm NOT, we would all die before we even step out of the castle." Sora whimpered. He got over it quick, grinned and went to talk to Kairi and Riku. Roxas lifted his eyebrow.

"Hm…" Roxas stared at the three friends with his hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"Is something wrong?" Axel came over to his blonde friend concerned.

"No, I was debating something." Roxas said glancing at Axel. Axel lifted his brow at him.

"What?" Axel asked curiously.

"I'm debating whether or not I should bring them into battle. They're not exactly the battle type." Roxas said staring up at his red head friend while marking his page in his book. Axel smirked.

"Well, no. They weren't trained to battle like you were. You learned to rip someone's head off before you could even walk." Axel smirked and chuckled at the young prince. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"But on a serious note?" Roxas said quickly frowning. Axel tilted his head to the side in thought. Then he to frowned.

"Well, no, I wouldn't bring them in. But to me it doesn't look like you'll have a choice." Axel said seriously then smirking. Roxas cocked his brow.

"Why?" Roxas asked. Axel just sighed and looked the boy in the eye.

"C'mon Rox. You know as well as I do that they're just like the adults." Axel said sighing sadly. Roxas looked down at the ground and finished what Axel was saying.

"Yeah, I know. They would give their life for the king or me. They would do anything to save this kingdom, even at the cost of their life. They are way to young to lose their lives in this war. Sometimes I wish they weren't so loyal." Roxas said and sighed sadly. He didn't want to see his friends perish. Axel put a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everyone will be fine. You just have to trust in yourself as much as everyone else does." Axel said smiling and hugged the small blonde. Roxas stiffened, but soon relaxed in the arms of his godfather. He smiled and returned the hug happily and gratefully. Axel grinned and walked over to Demyx to watch the fight.

Roxas sat down in his chair and sighed. Axel was right. He didn't have near as much faith in himself as he should. He was afraid of losing the war, he was afraid of losing everyone else close to him, and he was afraid of the Angel king. Roxas knew he shouldn't feel so weak when looking at the man. But he couldn't help but feel like the small child who was powerless in front of the merciless hands of the murderous man. His father was never afraid of anything. Roxas was barely 11 when the weight of the kingdom was put on his shoulders. He was afraid of everything around him, and about him that he felt weak and powerless. Axel knew about this feeling of dread that plagued the boy's mind and heart and tried everything to reassure him, but Roxas knew it was hopeless…

"Yeah! Go, Terra!" Aqua cheered loudly. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward the battlefield.

The battlefield was in turmoil. They had craters all over the field that instantly healed thanks to Vexen's serum. Terra was breathing and panting heavily while Lexaeus was lying on the ground motionless. Roxas walked over to check his pulse. Roxas pushed two fingers to his neck and waited a second. The heartbeat was slow and steady. Roxas stood and nodded to Vexen. The older blonde nodded and bowed and took Lexaeus to the hospital wing.

"Terra, good job!" Roxas said smirking and nodding his approval. Terra grinned at the blonde while panting heavily. Roxas motioned for Zexion.

"Yes, my prince?" Zexion said bowing.

"Can you please give Terra a full recovery potion? He will need his strength." Roxas said nodding to Terra. Zexion nodded his head nervously.

"Yes, of course." Zexion said and did as he was told and gave Terra the potion. Terra coughed and went sit on the sidelines and waited for the potion to take its effect.

"Alright next Ventus will fight me. Ventus are you-? Ventus?" Roxas asked lifting his eyebrow.

He looked around and couldn't find Ventus anywhere. Roxas didn't see Namine either. Roxas growled and started seeing red.

'_Wait, they're brother and sister… Nami wouldn't betray me…would she?_' Roxas thought.

Roxas calmed down slightly after going through the facts five times each and left to go find his fellow blondes.

'_Why are there so many blondes here_?' Roxas asked. He was curious, until he saw Ventus and Namine talking on top of Twilight Hill. The sunset hit the hill just right, and Roxas could make out the silhouettes of his mate and her brother. Even though Roxas knew that they were brother and sister, he couldn't stop the pang of jealousy that crept silently into his heart. He saw the two get closer and hug. He walked up to them ready to pounce.

KHKHKHKH

Namine woke up that morning with a major headache. Namine stayed up most of the time thinking over everything that happened between her and Roxas, and her and Ventus. She kept tossing and turning in bed because she couldn't sleep. She decided though that she would confront Ventus about their relationship.

Namine took a shower and melted into the warmth of the water. After her shower she quickly put on a white dress and blue sandals. She figured there wasn't a lot to do today. Namine grabbed her list of chores for the day. Roxas specifically said he doesn't play favorites. Namine rolled her eyes and giggled.

When she grabbed the list, something fell with a soft thump. Namine turned around with a cocked eyebrow. Her notebook fell to the floor. Namine's eyes widened. She didn't even realize she brought this when she first came to the castle. Namine shrugged and tossed the notebook on the bed figuring she'd go through it later. Namine walked out the door to meet with Ventus.

"Good morning, Nami." Kairi said and waved to her friend. Namine smiled back. Sora and Riku were having a sponge water fight and throwing their sponges at each other. Kairi just rolled her eyes and Namine laughed.

"Hey Nami! Whose side are you on?" Sora asked grinning. Namine grinned back.

"I'm on the girl team! Girls beat boys!" Namine said grinning, and Kairi nodded in agreement and smiled. Sora was about to retort.

"Well, that's awesome and all, but I'm on team Riku! Riku beats all!" Riku grinned smugly. The girls rolled their eyes. Sora looked between the three for a few moments before raising his hand high in the air and grinning broadly.

"I'm on Team Edward!" Sora said happily. Namine and Kairi stared at him.

"Are you kidding?" Kairi asked in disbelief. Namine shook her head.

"Team Jacob is SO much cooler than Edward!" Namine said glaring. Sora gasped.

"No it is not!" Sora said glaring and growling. Both Namine and Kairi just glared and the arguing continued until Riku had enough.

"Shut up all of you! Edward, Sora, is Tinker Bell in disguise. I mean really… what cool vampire SPARKLES? And girls, Jacob is a child molester. He imprinted what, a baby? So make the best choice and go with Team Sonic." With that said and done Riku walked away smugly. The three friends stared and glared at his back.

"HARRY POTTER IS BETTER!" Kairi yelled after him even though he was only a few inches away.

"What are you guys doing?" Axel came up behind them with his eyebrow cocked and his arms crossed. They grew nervous as Axel grinned cockily.

"Uh… nothing Daddy." Kairi said nervously even though it was true.

"Well, you better get to work! If Roxas sees you three goofing off, he'll go off. Do something useful like Riku." Axel said pointing to the silver haired boy. The two girls and spiky haired brunette groaned.

Said silver haired boy snorted from his place at the window that he was currently wiping clean of dirt and debris. After a glare and growl from Axel the three ran quickly and nervously to do something productive.

"Oh and by the way, Team Shadow is so much cooler!" Axel said and smiled energetically and went to see Demyx. The four friends' jaws dropped in disbelief.

KHKHKHKH

"Hey, Nami! Are you done with your chores?" Ventus asked Namine an hour and a half after she was done.

"Yeah, actually I just got done." Namine said smiling. Ventus nodded.

"Ok, so why did you call me?" Ventus asked studying her in curiosity.

"I wanted to talk to you. You know about you." Namine said blushing. She knew that was confusing. Ventus gave her a questioning look but after another thorough explanation. Ventus nodded but he looked extremely nervous and very pale.

"A…Alright. But let's talk in private. This is an official Angel matter." Ventus said, whispering the last part as to not grab attention to himself and Namine.

"Alright, but where exactly can we go? We can't go anywhere in the castle. We can be easily walked in on by Roxas and he's the jealous type whether I'm with a guy or not." Namine said rolling her eyes. Ventus' eyes widened. Namine gave him a weird look and then waved her hands in front of herself defensively. "Not like that! I meant he gets jealous that I'm with a guy because he thinks that I'm cheating on him and because he can't spend as much time with him as he wants and other people do." Namine explained with a nervous sigh. Ventus nodded thoughtfully.

"I know a good place and it doesn't attract to much attention." Ventus said with his hand on his chin as he cupped and rubbed it. Namine smiled and nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Namine said energetically and happily. She was happy to be with her best friend again.

KHKHKHKH

Namine stared in awe as the sun hit the hill perfectly as it began to set. Golds, oranges, and yellows lit up the city as the sun glowed with a brilliant and magnificent beauty. Namine gasped in anticipation and her eyes sparkled with happiness and the rays of the golden sun.

"Wow, this is so beautiful. I've never been here before." Namine sighed letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding in. Ventus chuckled.

"Yeah it really is. I've come here with Aqua ever since we started…being a…_thing._" Ventus said grinning and blushing slightly. Namine stared at him wide eyed. But after a few seconds she grinned at him and her eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam. Ventus gulped.

"Um… let's save that for later. Now what did you want to talk about?" Ventus said biting his lip nervously. Namine's smile turned to a serious frown.

"Well, I heard something from Roxas, but I needed to know if it was true or not from the source." Namine explained and then paused to make sure Ventus got what she was saying. Ventus nodded his face masked with a serious expression. He indicated for Namine that he understood what she was saying and to continue her explanation. Namine nodded and continued.

"Roxas said that while he was being held captive by Leon that he remembered seeing and talking to you. Were you in the castle at any time while Roxas was captivate? Or, let me rephrase that, were you in the castle at all for a long period of time?" Namine asked. Ventus gave her a puzzled look and could feel himself sweating and going cold.

Namine patted his back in a comforting motion as she beckoned him to sit on the ground. Ventus did as he was told and followed her motions. After Namine nervously and hesitantly gave Ventus the story of how and why Roxas was imprisoned, Ventus answered her question.

"Well… to answer your question, yes I stayed in the castle for a long period of my life." Ventus said nodding to confirm his answer. Namine smiled and thought, _'At least he's being truthful.'_

"Well, okay. Do you remember seeing Roxas at all?" Namine asked curious. Ventus gave her question a few thoughtful moments of contemplating.

"Let's see…yes I remember now! I remember talking to him for a few moments. We became fast friends because we could confuse people." Ventus said smiling and chuckling. Namine gave him a puzzled and curious stare. Ventus sighed and shook his head, smiling.

"You know how Roxas and I look alike?" Ventus asked. Namine nodded. "Well, Leon kept getting mad that he couldn't tell us apart. Then we decided to always be together, dress the same, and speak at the same time in order to confuse as many people as we possibly could." Ventus explained with a grin. Namine smiled and nodded.

"I could see you two doing that. Now are…you…related to me?" Namine asked a little nervously. Ventus gulped and sighed defeated.

"I guess I would have to tell you sooner or later." He said smiling sadly. He sighed one last time before explaining. "Yes, Nami, I am related to you. I'm your brother…" Ventus said gulping again. Namine stayed silent for a while before smiling. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I knew it…" Namine said smiling and her eyes shined with unshed tears. Ventus tucked some of her loose bangs behind her ear smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner… You had a right to know, but I guess I was afraid." He said scowling at his own weakness. Namine shook her head and smiled.

"It's not your fault, but why did you leave?" She asked curious. Ventus sighed sadly. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Well, that wasn't my fault. I was going to be king, and Roxas and I stayed friends. But when you came along, Leon seemed exceptionally happy. The next day after you were born, Leon got angry that I was friends with our "prisoner". He said I betrayed him and I wasn't fit to be a king. I asked him who would rule if I didn't and he said that you would take my place, and would be a thousand times better." Ventus said as some tears silently rolled down his face glowing gold with the sunset.

Namine sighed sadly as her tears escaped her hold. She started subconsciously rubbing her brother's back as she leaned on his shoulder. After they took a few minutes to calm down, Ventus continued his story.

"That really hurt me. To think my own _father _could say that about me. I cried myself to sleep that night in Mom's arms. I explained everything to her in that night. She slept in my room, and when she went to confront my father, he confirmed it and said he was going to kick me out if I ever went against him again. Our mother stormed out after giving him a splitting headache from a lecture. Leon got so mad. He kicked Mom and me out the next day. Mom was crying because Leon wouldn't let her take you and I was crying because I didn't know what was going on. I was so confused…" Ventus said sniffling slightly. His nose and eyes were red from crying. Namine continued rubbing his back lightly but comfortingly. Her tears were still evident.

"What happened? You know, what happened to our mom?" Namine asked. Ventus sighed sadly.

"She…died a few years back. She was really sick. She tried to heal herself, and even I tried but it didn't work. She said she loved both of us but she didn't want us taking revenge on Leon." Ventus said.

Namine stayed quiet. She was thinking about everything that had happened between her, Ventus, and Roxas. Namine sighed. Roxas' and Ventus' lives sucked, but they were connected and they helped each other. She seemed to have a normal life besides the training that wasn't even harsh. Roxas had to go through it too, and knowing Axel and Demyx it wouldn't be harsh at all. Namine sighed again. She felt bad for it all. She wished she could take all of the bad thoughts she had about Roxas and Ventus at first back. But she knew _nothing_ could ever be done for her to forgive herself. She had been fed lies for the entirety on her life. And she believed every word that her father said. How could she ever forgive herself? Namine started crying harshly. Ventus saw this and started to panic. He hugged her and she began to quiet down for a while…

"Thanks…" She said sniffling. Ventus smiled sadly and wiped the tears from her face. He wiped the bangs out of her eyes. They were sticking to her face due to her crying.

"No problem." Ventus said smiling sweetly.

"VENTUS!" Brother and sister turned to face a very pissed off prince. He was glaring at Ventus. Ventus stood up on stiff and shaky legs.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NAMI?" Roxas bellowed from the hill glaring daggers. Some servants looked up at them. Namine and Ventus blushed slightly not wanting to be the center of attention.

"Please, Roxas. If your going to yell can we do it in private?" Ventus said whispering slightly to not be heard over the noises and stares. Roxas glared. Namine wiped her tears away.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" She asked concerned with her voice slightly cracking. Roxas turned to her with a soft expression. He quit glaring and hugged Namine.

"Are you okay, Nami? Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did you-" Roxas continued a stream of questions before finally being silenced when Namine giggled at her mate.

"I'm fine, Roxy. Really. Ventus and I were just talking." Namine said. Roxas glared at Ventus and turned back to Namine with a concerned but serious face.

"Did he hurt you? If he did I will kill him." Roxas growled menacingly at his look alike. His eyes started to tinge with red and Namine knew he was getting mad. Ventus was also getting mad.

"Wait, a minute! I would never hurt Namine! She's my sister!" Ventus yelled at Roxas. Roxas growled again.

"So? What does that prove? Nothing! You could hurt her if you want! Family relations mean nothing!" Roxas growled ferociously. Ventus growled.

"What? Are you saying you don't trust me to be around Namine?" Ventus yelled again. All the servants ran up to the hill to make sure a fight wouldn't happen. At this moment Ventus didn't care. He was PISSED!

"You're right! I don't! You left her! How do I know that you're not just like your pitiful father?" Roxas growled his eyes growing a fiery red.

Ventus flung at Roxas ready to kill him. Roxas flew at Ventus ready to slit his throat. The adults raced to stop this impending doom. It took Lexaeus, Axel, and Xemnas to stop Roxas. Terra, Vanitas, and Saix restrained Ventus. The two boys tried ripping at each other. Namine's eyes went wide as tears fell from her sapphire eyes. Namine finally had enough.

"Stop… STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" The two of them stopped and stared at Namine. All the servants followed their stares. She glared at both of them.

"BOTH OF YOU ARE IDIOTS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET ALONG? I MEAN…I don't want this… I rather go back home... At least they don't fight there." She said before running all the way to her room. No one tried to stop her.

Namine cried the entire way to her room. She slammed and locked the door. She got on her bed and pulled her knees to her chin. She cried into her pillow screaming.

"_I hate them! I hate them!" She knew she didn't. She was angry, but she could never hate them…_

KHKHKHKH

"Oh great… Now look what you did!" Roxas said glaring at Ventus. Ventus stared at him wide eyed in disbelief. Then he glared.

"What? Me? I DIDN'T do ANYTHING! This is YOUR fault!" Ventus said angry. Roxas scoffed.

"Yeah right! THIS is YOUR fault!" He growled and grabbed Ventus' collar. Axel growled and punched both of them.

"HEY!" They both screamed as they held their heads. Axel growled and glared at the servants. The servants all scurried away hurriedly to continue their nonexistent jobs. It was only Axel, Roxas, and Ventus left. The two blondes would glare at each other now and then. Axel waited for everyone to be gone. He sniffed the air to make sure. Once he thought it was okay he started and glared at the two.

"Would you two grow up?" Axel said glaring at the two. Roxas and Ventus looked back at the older Demon in confusion.

"You two are acting like babies! It's both of your faults for making Namine cry! You both need to apologize to her! And I don't want to hear any of this 'he started it' bullshit! Because it doesn't matter who started it, because you BOTH made Namine feel horrible enough to cry. She wanted and trusted you two enough to get along for this war. Well, I hope that fight was worth it because I doubt she'll talk to you two for a while! You broke her trust and probably hurt her on the inside too! I don't know what happened during both of your pasts, but I know the servants aren't proud and neither are your parents, Roxas!"

Roxas jumped slightly shocked that Axel would bring up that very sensitive subject. Roxas then thought about what he said and put his head down in shame.

"And you, Ventus! I defiantly know your mother wouldn't like what you did." Ventus too was shocked. "Yes, I know your mother, Ventus, Claire. Wasn't that her name?" Ventus nodded sadly. Axel sighed.

"How do you…?" Ventus started. Axel sighed.

"I always talked to her at the meetings. She was the best of all those Angels. Look guys. I know the truth hurts, but come on. Your both Royals and you should respect each other." Axel said looking pointedly at the boys. They gulped and glanced stiffly at each other.

"I'm sorry, Ventus. I was so worried about Namine being hurt, that my judgment got clouded. Sorry." Roxas said dejectedly. Ventus sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." Ventus apologized. After each of them were forgiven they shook hands. Axel smiled at them. Roxas turned to Axel.

"Sorry Axel. Like I said my mind was clouded and we shouldn't have blown up at each other. We were babies and really stupid." Roxas said sadly and apologetically. Axel grinned.

"Hey, c'mon buddy! It's all right. I'll always forgive you. You're like the son I never had. Come here." Axel said grinning and held his arms out. Roxas smiled happily and obeyed. They hugged for a few seconds before Axel ruffled Roxas' hair.

"Hey!" Roxas said. Axel grinned.

"What? You're to cute!" Axel said grinning. He knew it got on Roxas' nerves. Roxas pouted and crossed his arms. Axel grinned and chuckled. Ventus looked on in awe. He was jealous of Roxas and Axel's relationship. Axel put a serious face on.

"Well, now that that's over with, all you have to do is apologize to Namine." Both boys gulped and groaned. They were nervous. Axel guided both boys to the castle.

KHKHKHKH

"Uh… Is there any way we can postpone this?" Roxas said nervously as they all walked down the long silver hallway. Axel glared at him sternly. Roxas sighed and mumbled, "Guess not…"

They finally made it to Namine's room after a long dreaded walk. Though the boys thought the walk could have lasted another hour or two.

"Alright. I'll leave you two to it, but I'll keep on guiding you two back here until you apologize." Axel said, as he checked the door, not surprised it was locked. He unlocked it with a master key.

"Okay, we'll apologize today." Roxas said and Axel nodded.

"Alright. Well I'll stand outside the door just in case to make sure you do." Axel said as the two boys nodded in understanding.

Roxas walked in followed by Ventus. When the two blondes got into the room, Namine had passed out on her bed. She was snoring quietly, and she had dried tear streaks down her face. Roxas sighed.

"Nami, cried herself to sleep…" Roxas said sadly and guiltily as he sat on the bed and wiped her hair out of her eyes lovingly. Ventus sighed and sat down.

"Yeah, I feel horrible about it too…" Ventus said sadly and was just as guilty as Roxas. Roxas nodded in agreement.

"Hm? What are you two doing here?" Namine yawned tired and groggily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"We wanted to apologize…" Roxas said giving her some water to wake her up. Namine took the water gratefully.

"Yeah, we were idiots. We were just acting like brats." Ventus said. Roxas nodded his agreement. Namine glared but it eventually softened.

"You're right. You were, I can't believe you guys acted like that." Namine said shaking her in disbelief.

"Yeah, we can't either. Axel finally knocked some sense into us. Though I was being unreasonable." Roxas said with a disapproving frown for his own actions. Ventus smiled apologetically at both of Namine and Roxas.

"Why? Why did you two start randomly fighting with each other?" Namine asked with a sad face. Ventus squirmed uncomfortably. Roxas blushed uncomfortable. Namine looked at her two blondes with a confused and curious stare.

"Well… let Roxas explain his part then I'll explain mine." Ventus said nudging Roxas slightly with his elbow. Roxas blushed more from the embarrassment.

"Well, the truth was I was completely jealous of you two." Roxas said covering his face with his hands. Namine scooted over to him and gently pulled his hands away from his face and made him look up.

"Why would you be jealous, Roxy?" Namine asked softly and using his nickname to make him feel better. Roxas sighed nervously. Namine started to run her hand through his hair to calm him down. Roxas sighed contently and relaxed.

"I…I don't know. I know that you two are brother and sister, but the idea is still new to me. I guess I don't see you two as brother and sister yet. And I guess when I saw you two together, it just struck a nerve…" Roxas shrugged and sighed ashamed. Namine smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled into him, inhaling his scent.

"It's alright. I forgive you." Namine sighed happily as she kissed Roxas. Ventus smiled. He was happy that his sister and friend were happy. Namine looked toward her brother and nodded at him. Ventus sighed.

"I guess, for me, it was just the fact that Roxas could think that I would hurt you." Ventus shrugged. Namine smiled and hugged Ventus.

"I forgive you too." Namine said as she hugged him tighter. She finally stopped and stood up. She went to the door ready to open it. "I could never stay mad at my favorite two boys!" Namine said happily. The two boys smiled.

"Hey! What about me?" Axel said as he opened the door and pouted. Namine rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright, my three favorite boys." Namine said as Axel grinned cockily.

"Boy, do I feel special." Axel said grinning. Roxas chuckled.

"You are special!" Roxas said. After Axel made the connection between what Roxas said all you could hear was screaming and the sound of fire torching things.

KHKHKHKH

"Oh man, Roxas. What did you do?" Demyx asked concerned as bandaged up Roxas. Roxas just sighed tiredly.

"Well, I made Axel mad and he kind of… blew up…" Roxas said. Demyx just sighed.

"How? What did you do?" Demyx asked. Roxas thought back…

**Flashback**

"_C'mon Roxas! We want our buddy back!" Sora said in a whining fashion. Roxas just rolled his eyes and got back to his reading. Sora grunted frustrated and slapped the book out of his hands._

"_Hey! I have to see if Fireheart and Sandstorm get together!" Roxas glared and pouted. Sora just grinned._

"_Oh c'mon! You don't need to spend twenty four seven on that stupid kid book! Besides we only have a week left before the war, and what's the point of dying without having some fun first." Sora said grinning and pulling Roxas along._

"_It's not a kid book!" Roxas said glaring. Sora rolled his eyes._

"_This is not a good idea Sora…" Roxas said nervously. Sora just covered Axel's room with pink paint. The fire starter would be really mad!_

"_No, it's not, but Axel can't hurt you!" Sora said grinning. Roxas stared at him._

"_I didn't do anything!" Sora just grinned._

"_What the hell?" Axel asked in disbelief to no one. Axel looked at Roxas and he glared and growled at the blonde. "YOU!" Roxas gulped. Roxas looked at Sora… who was nowhere to be seen!_

"_THAT IDIOT LEFT ME!" Roxas screamed as he ran down the hall begging for his life. Axel was fast on his tail burning his backside._

**End**

"Nothing." Roxas answered Demyx's question. Demyx lifted a brow as he finished the bandaging.

"Ok? Well, you'll have to drink a potion to help you recover quickly." Demyx said as he went to the cupboard to grab a potion. Roxas shrugged. Demyx came back with the potion and watched as Roxas gulped it down slowly.

"Who made this?" Roxas asked just before taking a sip.

"Vexen." Roxas spit it out immediately.

"Roxas!" Demyx scolded. Roxas wiped the potion from his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I could turn into a frog or something worse… Marluxia…" Roxas whispered in horror. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine. If you don't want to drink the potion, then you better go to bed early for the rest of the week." Demyx said cleaning up the potion from the floor.

"But Demyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyx…" Roxas whined. Demyx rolled his eyes and bopped him on the head lightly.

"Bed, now!" Demyx said as he pointed to the door. Roxas groaned loudly but walked out the door, but not before muttering: "You're the mom I never wanted…" Demyx smiled and rolled his eyes. He knew it was the opposite.

KHKHKHKH

Namine was currently sitting on her bed looking through the notebook. She smiled at the pictures. They were pictures she drew of herself and her friends. They had pictures of Aqua and her, her and Ventus, and… her and her dad. They looked happy… The notebook was old. Namine flipped through the pages and just stared at them reminiscing of the good old times. On the back cover, wedged in between the pages was a picture. Not hand drawn, but an old picture. It was a picture of her father and another boy. But Namine couldn't make out the face. She couldn't recognize him.

"Namine! C'mon! It's time to get ready for the war!" Kairi shouted.

Namine decided she would save the story for later. She shoved the photo in her pocket and got ready.

_It's time… time to end this war once and for all…_

KHKHKHKH

KH: Alright, people! I decided that the actual war would be in the same chapter as the secret ending! So I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter!

Roxy: Please review! Also if you can name the book that I was reading, you get a sneak preview of the secret chapter! It's Kara's favorite book! Good luck!


	11. True Demon

Roxas: ~glares at Kara~

KH: I know, I know. I'm late.

Roxas: ~growls~ Yes. Yes you are. The readers have been waiting!

KH: ^^; I know, I know. But I can't start without the disclaimer!

Roxas: ~chokes Kara~ I'LL KILL YOU! Kara owns nothing and everyone better review.

KH: Someone didn't take a nap… -_-; Now on with the… STORY!

KHKHKHKH

The silver rays of the moon started to dim as the moon began to retreat to its haven behind the mountains.

"Oh no. The moon's setting." Roxas sighed sadly as he watched the sun from his bedroom. Everyone was ready to give their lives for the prince, but Roxas didn't know if he could stand it.

"Why is that bad?" Namine said gently as she walked into the room. She was also bound in armor. She was ready to defy her father for him.

"We are at our weakest when the sun is out." Roxas said as he hugged Namine tightly. Namine kissed him.

"It's alright we'll be fine. Don't worry." Namine said reassuring him a little. He relaxed in her arms.

"Big brother!" Xion said running into Roxas' room. Roxas kneeled down to her eye level.

"What is it, Xion?" Roxas said speaking into a gentle and comforting voice. Namine smiled.

"I want to fight!" This caught Namine and Roxas off guard.

"W-what?" Roxas asked in disbelief.

"I want to fight! Everyone is doing something useful. I want to help too!" Xion said with determined eyes. This determination was the complete opposite of the look of horror in Roxas' eyes.

"No. This is my fight, Xion. I don't want you to get hurt. If I lost you…" Roxas shook his head. He couldn't finish.

"No, you're wrong, brother. This is not your fight. This is OUR fight. This is my kingdom, too. And it's my choice if I want to give up my life for my kingdom. After all, Royals take that oath when they become King and Queen. Everyone is counting on us to protect them. You CAN'T let them down, Roxas!" Xion said.

Roxas could see tears starting to form. He had to admit. She made a really good point, but he needed her at the castle in case something happened to him.

"Alright, you can help. But I need you at the castle in case something happens. You can help Riku to defend the castle. You two are the best at controlling your darkness element. Can I count on you to do this?" Roxas asked gently.

"Yes, sir!" Xion saluted before running off to find Riku.

"Why Riku?" Namine asked curious knowing her mate all to well. Roxas smirked and chuckled.

"She has a crush on Riku." Roxas stated. Namine's eyes widened but she eventually laughed.

"Ah young love." Namine cooed smiling.

There was a knock at the door and Axel walked in bound in a flaming red armor with his chakrams at his side.

"We're ready when ever you are." Axel said with his face emotionless, but his emerald eyes shone excitement.

The three walked out and Roxas had to address the people of the kingdom. Roxas walked out of the castle to one of its many balconies. Roxas stomach lurched in pain, as he grew nervous. He stood strong though. The Demons were all waiting to hear their leader's words. Roxas bit his lip, but soon he addressed the Demons.

"Everyone, thank you for coming out today! I would like to inform you that the rumors are true. We are going to war. We are ready to give our lives for our kingdom. We will all die before we let those vermin get into our home. We have to stand strong!" Roxas shouted as his confidence returned stronger than ever. All the Demons gathered below cheered in a thunderous applause. Roxas sighed in relief.

KHKHKHKH

"Are you sure?" Namine asked worried. Roxas nodded.

"Yes if we just get past their biggest barricade, then we can win. That's why I'm splitting everyone up based on his or her form of combat. Axel is close range while Xigbar is far range. So that way we can be evenly distributed." Roxas explained proud in his own formations and reasoning. Namine nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

"Alright, I get it. So where does that leave me?" Namine asked.

"You're going to be with Larxene and her group. You're skilled with magic." Roxas said. Namine nodded.

"Alright, I'll do my best. You better not die on me!" Namine smirked. Roxas chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"Only if you promise the same thing." Roxas said pulling her closer and sharing a, what could be, last kiss. Namine walked off into the direction of her group. Roxas watched her retreating form with the sad expression of a kicked puppy…

"Be safe…"

KHKHKHKH

"I won't… die that… easily…" Namine tried not to scream as a flash of pain coursed through her. Though that was proving to be quite difficult. She flashed in and out of consciousness.

"You spineless little whore. Did you really think that I would be fooled by your betrayal?" The words were whispered so coldly in her ear and Namine hissed as the former partner's weapon dug even deeper into her thigh.

"You have… the nerve to… call me a traitor?" Namine smiled wickedly despite the pain. "You are a liar, you… and your friends have… been lying to me, and… I'm the traitor…?"

The woman hissed some profanity, but Namine didn't hear for she fell out of consciousness.

KHKHKHKH

Roxas had managed to get through the war with a lot of his troops, and the same with the Angels. However, Namine is nowhere to be found, a fact that worries Roxas to oblivion.

"Well, well, well. You managed to get this far?" The wicked king, Leon said acidly. Roxas growled in response. "You also managed to turn my own daughter against me." The king growled. Roxas's eyes widened. 'How did he find out?' Roxas thought drastically.

"How did I find out?" Leon chuckled darkly. "You might want to thank them…" Leon gestured to the bushes. Larxene and Marluxia came out. Larxene had her sadistic grin and Marluxia was emotionless.

"TRAITORS!" Axel roared. The other Demons were glaring with outrage. Roxas just stared at the two in a raging disbelief.

"I can't believe you two would betray the king…" Roxas said quietly. Larxene growled, sending glares to the young prince.

"You aren't my king devil spawn! I should have been Queen! Not that little she beast, Xion! My father should have been king, not your's! That's why I killed him!" Larxene snapped disdainfully.

"But… Larxene how could you kill your own family? You're my cousin!" Roxas screeched in outrage. He wanted to kill her!

"You idiot! I have no family! They weren't even my real parents! You know that! Plus, as if you could EVER be a ruler! Ha! Pathetic! You're not my family, and you're all traitors! Especially you Axel." Larxene growled in complete malice.

"WE'RE the traitors?" Axel spat. "I knew you were twisted from the moment I met you! You just can't accept that I chose Demyx over you, right?" Larxene looked like she wanted to break his bones.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We got you a present, your majesty." Marluxia said presenting the 'present' to the Angel king. Namine was held firmly in his hands. Her clothes were torn, the armor was broken in many places, and her hair was all twisted in knots. What Roxas hated the most was that she was cloaked in blood, her own blood…

"Is she alive…?" Roxas asked gently as he stared at her. Leon grinned wickedly.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Leon said with an edge. "If you give me your land and all your people as slaves, we can end this war now, and you and my daughter can live happily ever after like a fairy tale."

"…I will never surrender…" Roxas said just as the sun dipped behind the mountains.

_It was the night of a full moon. Roxas's eyes glowed red. His frown turned into a sinister grin. The Demon had awakened…_

In a flash of lightning, Roxas had his two-twin katana up to the king's throat. Leon blocked it with his own gun blade.

"…_Let the war rain blood…" Roxas smiled._

KHKHKHKH

_In a world between light and darkness, there is nothing. Devoid of everything. No life. No peace. No heart. No soul._

_Is there really a place like this that gets rejected by light and darkness…?_

_Namine…_

Namine sat up. She had no clue what she was sitting on. There was nothing. No darkness and no light.

"Who's there?"

_I'm here…_

"Who are you?"

_I am who I am…_

"That doesn't answer my question…"

_You know me… You know my voice… Remember Namine…_

"Mom?"

_Yes, my dear… _

"Ok, what's going on? Where am I?"

_You are in the realm in between the worlds of Heaven and Hell… You have been brought here because you died…_

"I'm… dead…?"

_Yes…_

"What about Roxas? What about the war?"

_The war is still being fought… only Roxas and your father remain… As for Roxas…_

'_Only those who have seen death can understand his pain…'_

A new voice rose, Namine looked next to her mother, Tifa, and saw a woman with black silky hair with vibrant green eyes.

"Who are you?"

'_My name is of no importance… What matters is that I am Roxas's mother…'_

"Your eyes are like Axel's…"

'_Yes, he is my brother. We are half breeds just like Roxas and Xion.'_

_Namine you must wake up._

'_Roxas has begun to become a true Demon.'_

_You must stop him! Wake up, Nami. Wake up!_

"Wake up! C'mon, Namine! Wake up!"

"Hm… What?" Namine slurred groggily before opening her eyes. The moon shone red. Even Angels knew that meant Demons were waging bloodshed. Xion and Riku stood over her. Xion had tears in her eyes, but Riku was looking strong.

"Namine, are you okay?" Riku asked gently.

"Yes, but where is Roxas?" Namine asked urgently.

"Fighting, why?" Xion asked sweetly. Namine could never see the innocent girl as a Demon.

"I need to find him." She tried rushing out, but Riku held her forearm firmly.

"No, you need to rest. Not run into a dangerous situation head first to get your head smashed in." Riku said. Namine shook her head.

"I need to find him…" She repeated. Pleading with her eyes for him to let her go. Riku sighed after a few seconds and let her go.

"Come back safely…" Riku said. Namine smiled and nodded.

"I will." She said before hugging them both.

"Oh, by the way. I don't mind if you become my big sister, Nami…" Xion said hugging her tight as if she would lose Namine, too. "I love you, big sister."

"_I love you, too…" Namine hugged her tightly one last time before running into the distance._

KHKHKHKH

Namine dashed through the trees of the forest that separated the two kingdoms. The trees and bushed swung at her every time she passed. She didn't care and kept running. She HAD to make it.

It started raining, and Namine slipped a couple of times on the slippery mud. She saw a flash of red spikes. Axel!

"Axel, where's Roxas?" Namine asked panting. Axel was sat against a tree, resting. Demyx had stayed at the castle.

"In the Angel's castle fighting the king." Axel said. But before he could ask anything, Namine rushed straight to the castle. The sight in front was horrible.

Bodies littered the ground, blood was splattered on every piece of grass, and armor was either burnt or broken; she was relieved to find that it was none of the ones in the castle. She was mad that it wasn't Larxene or Marluxia's bodies, but…

"AH!" Namine recognized that scream. She ran towards the doors and through the castle. She stopped in the training room. The golden doors were crusted with blood. She ran in and her father was pinned to the ground. One sword was stabbed through his stomach, while the other seemed to go down his throat. Namine knew he was gone… Roxas stood over him, with his hands painted in scarlet. Roxas turned on her, his eyes as red as blood. His pupils became slits, as he looked on Namine in a pure bloodlust.

"Roxas…" Namine squeaked helplessly. Roxas grabbed one of the katana and wiped the blood off. It was a solid black katana with silver silk wrappings on the black hilt. Namine knew that this was Roxas's favorite weapon, Oblivion…

In one swift movement Roxas stabbed his sword through her, and lurched it a few degrees to the left. Namine tried not to scream, but clenched her teeth tightly as blood dripped out of her mouth. She knew she wouldn't die because the sword hadn't punctured anything vital.

"You're one of them…" Roxas said in a voice that wasn't his own. This one was deeper and demonic. Namine spat some of the blood out before answering.

"No, I'm not… You know me, Roxas. It's me… I would never hurt or betray you!" Namine screamed the last part desperately. "I will never leave you…"

"Liar…" Roxas growled and turned the sword again. Namine screamed with tears running down her face. She still glared through her tears.

"I know you… This isn't you… This is not the one I fell in love with… This is a Demon…" Namine moved forward making sure that the sword stayed in the same place. She wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck, and he didn't move. "I fell in love with Roxas… my angel…" Namine whispered in his ear before kissing him.

Roxas's eyes dimmed till they were a beautiful sea blue. He felt Namine's lips on his. They were sweet and tinged with the taste of blood. He knew he did this to her, and she still accepted him… He loved it…

"Nami…" Roxas said before placing his hand on the spot the sword was before healing the wound. Namine smiled before slipping into sleep again…

KHKHKHKH

"So Larxene and Marluxia were never found…?" Axel asked outraged.

"Right. We have no clue where they went, but if I know my cousin, she'll be back." Roxas sighed sadly.

"Great… I can't wait to kill them!" Axel said grinning. Roxas shook his head.

"She's family."

Axel scoffed. "You of all people should know that this is an insane family."

Roxas hissed, "Don't tell Nami that! She might not like me after that!"

"Oh please! I accept this family, weirdness and all!" Namine stood at the door. "Anyway Demyx and I are going to go shopping!" Namine announced before running through the door. Roxas shook his head smiling. He was so happy.

'_There's a Demon in all of us… We just have to find that one person that is our light…_

_They will always be in our hearts as our one and true Angel…'_


End file.
